


is it hot in here?

by maiselocked



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which you speak before thinking when on a stakeout with ssa aaron hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 270





	is it hot in here?

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt from the otp prompt generator! really recommend using it if you're in a writers block.

Let's get one thing straight: the 101° weather in Sedona, Arizona was beginning to make you a little loopy after three days of chasing after an obsessive stalker and looking for three missing women. Summers in Virginia were bearable a majority of the time and the heat only lasted for the summer months. The rest of the year remained at cool or warm temperatures meaning your closet was filled with work clothes, pants, sweaters, and very few tank tops. When Hotch said the case was in Arizona you knew you were in for it but _damn_ , this sucked. 

You were fanning yourself with an empty manila folder while yourself and the team were delivering the profile to the officers. That morning, Emily had loaned you a pair of black linen shorts that were just professional enough for an FBI agent to wear and went with a loose red blouse of yours. If there were no standard of dress for the FBI, you'd be in a bikini by now. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Spencer talking about the geographic profile the two of you worked on. "Agent Y/L/N and I found it most likely that our unsub lives very close to Ms. Ilchester. We'll be stationed at each street corner within the area. If we don't spot him within three hours, we'll go on foot and search." 

"We'll split up in teams of two and take unmarked cars. He may get jumpy if he sees police cars around the area," Hotch clapped his hands. "Let's go." 

The team huddled around a table and started breaking off into groups while putting their bulletproof vests on. "Reid and JJ, take the corner of Maple and Lake. Rossi and Morgan, take Olive and Park. Prentiss, go with the Sheriff to Main and Florence. Y/L/N and I will go to Mayfair and Birch," Hotch called out. 

Your heart skipped a few beats when he put your two names together. Maybe you had the smallest of crushes on Hotch. Okay, maybe it wasn't that small. After working with the man for two years, you thought it would go away but butterflies still filled your stomach when you were around him. Ignoring the feeling in the pit of your stomach, you slipped the vest over you and snapped it shut. Automatically, you felt hot and gross. 

"Ready, Y/L/N?" Hotch asked. 

You looked at him with a polite smile. "Ready, sir." 

\--

If you thought the police station was miserable, the black SUV was worse. You knew Hotch was feeling the heat too, he just wasn't expressing it. He opted for a black polo instead of the normal suit. When you first arrived at your location, Hotch was going to keep the SUV off but after five minutes, sweat was just forming on his forehead while beads were coming down on your forehead and the air conditioner was running. 

You held up the binoculars to your eyes, not really looking for much. Your resolve was slowly breaking. You loved your job, you really did. But stakeouts had to be the most boring thing you would ever experience. 

You laid the binoculars in your lap and looked over at Hotch. He wore the normal, emotionless, serious look he always wore. You wondered what was going through his mind. He was great at hiding but you knew his tells and his expressions. His finger was tapping against his knee, a sign of restlessness. Good to know he was feeling like you were.

You looked away and down at your hands. Hotch looked over at you as you picked at your chipped nail polish. Once or twice that day he found his eyes lingering on you. He had never seen you in such a natural, raw state. Early that morning, you took off what little makeup you had on since it was sweating off anyways. Your hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he loved the way it looked. And of course, the shorts. 

He shook his head at his thoughts because he knew they weren't appropriate and there would also be no way you would look at him like that. Little did he know that some less than innocent thoughts ran through your head when you looked at his muscles in the short sleeved shirt he was wearing. 

Hotch wiped the back of his hand against his forehead and wiped off what sweat was forming there. You watched through the corner of your eye as that feeling in the pit of your stomach returned. 

"Is it extremely hot in here or is it just me?" Hotch asked, looking at you with his arms outstretched above him. 

Your breath caught in your throat. "It's you." _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"What?"

"What?" 

Your face burned and it wasn't from the weather outside. You tried to stammer out a response but sighed with relief when Hotch's phone started ringing. He looked at you with an expression you couldn't quite place but if you had to guess...he was flustered? 

"Hotch, he's coming your way. On a black motorbike," Morgan shouted over the phone. Hotch turned the phone off and sped the car till it was blocking the street exit. The two of you jumped out as the motorbike came racing up the street with the other SUV coming up behind it. The unsub faltered. 

"We've got you trapped! Get off the bike and hold your hands up!" Hotch shouted. The unsub got off the bike but started running to a house. You took off towards him and very easily caught up to him. The man could not run fast. He came onto a fence and turned around quickly. This gave you time to come up to him, grab his hands, and pin him to the ground where you took out handcuffs and put them on him. The rest of the team came around the corner as you were reading his rights off. 

You made eye contact with Hotch once and didn't do it again. 

\--

You were overjoyed when you found out you were going back to Quantico that night. The exact words that came out of your mouth were "Thank God, get me out of this hot hell-hole." You slept for an hour on the jet, relishing in the cool air that put you to sleep immediately. When you got up, the lights were dimmed in the jet, JJ was curled up on the couch, Morgan was listening to music in the chair next to you, Emily and Spencer were asleep, and Hotch had moved in front of you while you were sleeping. 

He looked up from his phone when he noticed you stirring and waking up. You pushed the blanket down from your chest and let it rest on your legs. "Good sleep?" Hotch said quietly. 

"I got maybe eight hours of sleep the whole time we were in Sedona. The AC was messed up in my room. The hotel gave me an oscillating fan but it didn't help much," you were complaining a little but you felt you had the right to. 

Hotch had a small smirk on his face that didn't go unnoticed by you. 

"What are you smiling like that for? Does my miserableness entertain you?" 

"It's a little funny," he deadpanned. 

"It'll be funny to you when I break the AC in your next hotel room." 

The two of you giggled like high schoolers sneaking around late at night before going silent. It wasn't uncomfortable but there were unanswered questions and lingering comments in the air. You both looked at each other at the same time. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if my comment came out wrong earlier. I didn't think before speaking and I think I was bordering a heatstroke," you said. 

"Oh, no. It's okay. It, uh...it made me feel nice, I guess."

You smiled because you had never seen Hotch blush and stutter like he was doing right now. "So you were flustered. I guess I'm a pretty good profiler." 

"So you did it on purpose?" 

"Can't blame me when you're wearing a shirt like that." _Damn, you should really start thinking before talking._ "Sorry. Shit. Sorry." 

Hotch chuckled. "So it's the shirt? Is there something wrong with how I normally dress?" Hotch was openly flirting with a coworker. What the hell was going on? Had they entered some alternate universe. 

"Oh, absolutely not. I just happen to think the shirt is more appealing to the female eye. Shows off more, y'know?" 

"I might have to wear it more." 

"I certainly won't complain. However, I don't know if you want one of your agents ogling you all the time instead of doing work." 

"You say that like you don't already do that." 

Your eyes went a little wide and your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry. I do it too. Just more discreet than you." Hotch leaned back in his seat and looked at his phone. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Hotch looked at you and smiled. "Do you want to go out for dinner when we get back to Quantico?" 

An unintentionally wide smile came to your face. "I'd love to." 

Huh. Maybe that Arizona heat wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
